


Tango-ed In Christmas Lights

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Series: Claire's Christmas Oneshots [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, decorations, impulse Is very tired, platonic ship, so am I, tango is very hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: Prompt: Impulse and Tango decorating their house/apartment together and when Impulse goes to another room to grab some more ornaments, they hear Tango yell. When they rush back into the room, they see Tango has somehow tangled themself into the Christmas lights and fallen over.
Relationships: impulseSV & Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Claire's Christmas Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065737
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Tango-ed In Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I made a pun! 
> 
> This is the last of my Christmas stuff. Happy holiday season!
> 
> PS: Tango and Impulse are platonically shipped in this one because of recent events. Let me know if I missed any romantic references.

The holiday season was speeding by, and Impulse was excited for every moment of it. This had been the first year that he had cooked Thanksgiving, but with only a few phone calls to False, he had managed to produce a lovely dinner for himself and Tango at their new apartment. Next up was Christmas.

His energetic friend had been asking for the entire month of November if he could put up the Christmas decorations yet. While on various shopping trips, Tango had found several new items to hang up, which Impulse had been ordering him to put in a box. Their artificial Christmas tree, ordered from the internet, had arrived the day before Thanksgiving. All together, Tango was fairly close to bursting with excitement, and it wasn’t even December.

Impulse had requested that they put up the decorations together on the day after Thanksgiving, which was likely the longest his friend could wait without spontaneously combusting. Still, Impulse was jolted awake by a bouncing Tango at 4AM. It was too late to go back to bed, but too early to feel any motivation to leave his warm nest. Tango was happy to provide that motivation, practically dragging Impulse onto the floor.

With an extended groan, Impulse pulled himself up to his feet and limped into the bathroom to take a warm shower. The scalding-hot water woke him up a bit, though he would still need more than a few cups of coffee.   


As he opened the door to exit the bathroom, Impulse let out an unearthly shriek. On the other side of the door was Tango, his red eyes shining brightly in the dim light and scaring the poor man out of his wits.

“Oh my goodness me, Tango. You can’t scare me like that!” Impulse panted.

“Can we start decorating now?”

“Can I have some coffee first?”

“Fine,” Tango sighed.

“And, no, you may absolutely not have any coffee,” Impulse added on his way to the kitchen. “You are already plenty hyper.”

“I can’t help it! It’s Christmas!” the red-eyed man cheered.

Thankfully, a whole pot of coffee brought Impulse to a more awake state. While he was consuming some blessed caffeine, Tango scrolled through his phone and picked out a playlist of Christmas music. After connecting the music to a speaker, the two were finally ready to set up the decorations.

Tango flew around the apartment, chattering away about potential arrangements for the smaller decorations. He had insisted that they set up the tree last, so Impulse busied himself with wrapping garlands around the railings and hanging wreaths on the doors. A few of the strands had been obtained second-hand and needed the lights to be restrung, which he easily took care of after pulling on a pair of gloves.

Two hours later, Tango was mostly satisfied with the rest of the decorations and moved onto tackling the tree. Actually, literally tackling the tree, since the energetic blonde hadn’t apparently thought of using a step stool and got stuck beneath the branches. After heavily sighing, Impulse freed him from the “evil tree prison” and handed his friend a step stool.

Since he was the one wearing gloves (and the one with half a brain), Impulse handled the lights once again, while Tango carefully wrapped gold beads and strands of tinsel around the branches. It took almost thirty minutes for him to be happy with the arrangement, but Impulse needed that time to sort out the box of ornaments, anyway. 

At the store, Tango had bought several sets of generic gold and silver ornaments. First, they hung the largest size of ornaments, then added some of the medium sized ones. The blonde’s OCD needed them to be spaced out nicely and to not have two of the same type next to each other, which took ages. 

After a lot of waiting, Impulse offered to start on lunch in the other room, as the tree was being set up in the living room. The Christmas music was quietly playing in the background as he boiled a pot of noodles, ignoring Tango’s requests for him to light Christmas candles. The last time they had lit candles in the same building as Tango, it had been a disaster, to put it mildly. 

Impulse was checking some notifications on his phone when a loud screech came from the living room. Quickly lifting up his head, another screech signaled that Tango was actually in some sort of trouble. He rushed into the living room, his mind furiously attempting to guess what Tango had done now.

As he poked his head into the living room, the issue immediately became evident, and Impulse began laughing. Tango was lying flat on the floor, arms pinned to his sides, and all tangled up in Christmas lights. Glitter was speckled all over his face, and various ornaments were surrounding his poor body. Overall, the sight was so ridiculous that Impulse couldn’t  _ not  _ laugh.

Tango didn’t seem to agree, as his bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pouting expression. 

“Impy! Help me!”

“How did you get like  _ this _ ?” Impulse wheezed in between bouts of laughter.

“I don’t know!” Tango cried.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” 

“Just… can you free me, please?” 

Impulse waked over to his friend, knelt down on the messy floor, and studied Tango’s glitter-covered expression, still pouting quite dramatically. 

“Pretty please?” Tango added.

“Alright. Let me find the end,” he chuckled. 

“Aww, thank you, Impy! You’re my hero!” 

Looking into those shining, red eyes, Impulse knew that it was going to be a holiday season that would both keep him on his toes and steal his breath away with delight. And he would be sharing it with Tango, the best friend he could ever ask for. That was all he really needed.


End file.
